Glee: TNG, The Music, Volume 7: The JamesonOTP Mix
Glee: The Music, Volume 7 is set to be released July 10th, 2012. In a completely original move, there will be two different versions of the album available with different artwork by each of Glee: The Next Generation's graphic artists, JamesonOTP and ClevanOTP. Each version also contains their own personal playlist of favorite songs from the first half of Season 3. JamesonOTP's version opts for a more edgy and futuristic art style and has a more pop and rock based tracklist. The JamesonOTP Mix Tracklist #'Chasing The Sun' (from Days of Glory) (performed by Max Thieriot, Emilie De Ravin, Josh Hutcherson, and Hutch Dano) #'Put Your Graffiti On Me' (from Days of Glory) (performed by Nicholas Hoult and Lucy Hale) #'Call Me Maybe' (from Days of Glory) (performed by Ashley Tisdale) #'Do You Believe In Magic' (from Magic) (performed by Max Thieriot and Emilie De Ravin) #'Some Call It Magic' (from Magic) (performed by Emma Stone, Lucy Hale, and Kate Mara) #'Magic' of B.O.B and Rivers Cuomo (from Magic) (performed by Max Thieriot, Emma Stone, Josh Hutcherson, and Landon Liboiron) #'Ocean Avenue' (from We Made It) (performed by Max Thieriot) #'Show Me How You Burlesque '(from Strength) (performed by Max Thieriot and Jeremy Sumpter) #'Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) '(from Strength) (performed by Joe Jonas, Max Thieriot, Josh Hutcherson, and Ashley Tisdale) #'Marilyn Monroe' (from Young Forever) (performed by Ellen Page) #'Starships' (from Young Forever) (performed by Emilie De Ravin, Nicholas Hoult, Ashley Tisdale, Josh Hutcherson, Ellen Page, Max Thieriot, Landon Liboiron, Kate Mara, Avan Jogia, Nina Dobrev, Logan Lerman, Kat Dennings, Lucy Hale, Hutch Dano and Walter Perez) #'Like Whoa' (from Night Out) (performed by Nicholas Hoult, Kaley Cuoco, Avan Jogia, Emma Stone, Ellen Page, Emilie De Ravin, Max Thieriot, Josh Hutcherson, Ashley Tisdale, Logan Lerman, Kate Mara, Lucy Hale, Joe Jonas, Kat Dennings, Nina Dobrev and Walter Perez) #'Kids In America' (from Night Out) (performed by Max Thieriot, Ellen Page, Ashley Tisdale, Nina Dobrev, Walter Perez, Kat Dennings, Logan Lerman, Kaley Cuoco, Avan Jogia, Emma Stone, Kate Mara and Lucy Hale) #'Party In The USA '(from Night Out) (performed by Max Thieriot, Avan Jogia, and Logan Lerman) #'Ghost' (from Ghost) (performed by Landon Liboiron and Emilie De Ravin) #'What Makes You Beautiful' (from Self-Esteem) (performed by Max Thieriot, Logan Lerman, Josh Hutcherson, Walter Perez, and Joe Jonas) #'Perfect' (from Self-Esteem) (performed by Kaley Cuoco, Emilie De Ravin, Emma Stone, Max Thieriot, Joe Jonas, Ellen Page and Ashley Tisdale) iTunes Bonus Tracks (JamesonOTP Mix Exclusives) #'The Climb' (from Self-Esteem) (performed by Max Thieriot) #'Automatic '(from Young Forever) (performed by Max Thieriot) Credits *Max Thieriot as Jaxon Pierce (featured in 14 songs) *Josh Hutcherson as Miles Larson (featured in 6 songs) *Ashley Tisdale as Taylor Atkinson (featured in 6 songs) *Ellen Page as Lana Addison (featured in 5 songs) *Lucy Hale as Ana Watson (featured in 5 songs) *Emma Stone as Rose Mitchell (featured in 5 songs) *Emilie De Ravin as Hallie Grace (featured in 4 songs) *Avan Jogia as Kevin Rhodes (featured in 4 songs) *Joe Jonas as Aldy Williams (featured in 4 songs) *Logan Lerman as Adam Gray (featured in 4 songs) *Walter Perez as Lucas Aguirre (featured in 4 songs) *Kaley Cuoco as Bella James (featured in 3 songs) *Landon Liboiron as Evan Marx (featured in 3 songs) *Nicholas Hoult as James Holland (featured in 3 songs) *Kate Mara as Natasha Leonard (featured in 3 songs) *Kat Dennings as Nicole Martin (featured in 3 songs) *Nina Dobrev as Honey Berry (featured in 2 songs) *Hutch Dano as Claude Montague (featured in 2 songs) *Jeremy Sumpter as McKenzie Kenton (featured in 1 song) Category:Albums Category:Glee: The Next Generation Albums Category:Season Three Songs